


After the Snitch is Caught

by Sugaredsundrop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaredsundrop/pseuds/Sugaredsundrop
Summary: What to do when your boyfriend's birthday is today.





	After the Snitch is Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JET_Playin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JET_Playin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Catch a Snitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203266) by [JET_Playin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JET_Playin/pseuds/JET_Playin). 



> Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling, I just borrowed them for a bit. 
> 
> Hi! I'm a bright and shiny, brand new writer and the only reason I'm even here is thanks to JET_Playin! Without who this fic wouldn't exist. 
> 
> This is a remix/sequel of his wonderful fic 'To Catch A Snitch' ( I very much recommend reading it first!) and also my absolute, very first fic ever. Hugs and love to my stupendous Beta's for being so very patient with me! This fic wouldn't be the same without you <3
> 
> I'm still-got-the-tags-on new to the Drarry fandom, so please bare with mmeas I find my feet. Long time Harry Potter fan though. ( I'm a hufflepuff ^-^ )
> 
> Also, big shout out to Parkkate for getting me into the fandom with her beautiful story 'Silenced by the Night'. Thank you to the both of you and thank you to anyone who decides to read this. 
> 
>  
> 
> And so, without farther ado! On with the fic!

 ~*~

 

This could not be happening, it just couldn't. Draco refused to believe he had let the date sneak up on him. He cast a quick tempus charm and slumped a bit. He was in so much trouble. It was Harry’s birthday and, to Draco's way of thinking, their First Anniversary! The day that Harry Potter, Golden boy of the wizarding world, asked him on an honest to goodness _date!_

He groaned, slowly banging his head on his work space and glanced at the potion bubbling cheerily away while he scowled at it. “Damn you and your _needs”_ he growled. If he hadn't been so blasted wrapped up in researching this mind bendingly complicated concoction that he didn't even know the name of let alone what it did, he wouldn't have lost track of the day.

No matter. The infuriating brew would be done shortly and then he'd be free to figure out something for the man that was becoming, had become, the most important person in his life. Not that Draco would admit it out loud… they hadn't even said I love you yet! Both being busy with their chosen careers it was sometimes hard to see each other, but they made every minute count when they did.

Draco's thoughts strayed, weaving into a little daydream where they didn’t stop at just a hot snog when the little timer Harry had got him for Christmas went off, pulling him back to the task at hand. It truly was the most useful little muggle gadget. Draco removed the draught from the flame and quickly tidied up his workspace, mind a whirl.

He sighed, there was nothing for it. He'd have to call Granger to see what they had planned for his boyfriend and try to fit in somewhere. Wincing at that thought he headed for the floo. By the time Granger answered the call he'd almost talked himself out of it, but it was too late.

“Rose! Put that down! Ron can you please…Yes? Hello? Draco? Is everything alright?” Hermione gusted, sounding frazzled.

“Everything is fine, Granger,” he said, then paused. “I, um...that is to say...I was wondering…”

Stumbling over his own words was a new sensation. He trailed off as Hermione was once again distracted by her progeny and took a breath as he tried to settle himself.

She huffed as she bought her attention back to him. “Sorry about that. Rose has started teething and is putting absolutely everything in her mouth. What were you saying?”

“What's the plan for tonight? I've not gotten the map to the party location yet,” he sighed softly in relief and smirked thinking that it was effectively the post's fault that he was out of the loop.

There was a long silence from the other end of the call before he queried, “...Granger?” That was odd, maybe the connection had dropped somehow?

Just before he tried to recast the call, she asked, “You don't remember?” He could just hear the eyebrow raised incredulously.

“Remember what, Granger? Did I already have the address? If so, I seem to have misplaced it. Can't you just give it to me again?” He was trying for blasé, but he thought he might have heard a faint whine of panic in his voice and if he'd heard it, then so would have Granger. Bollocks.

“Draco, there is no party this year, remember? You and Harry asked to have it to yourselves… It's the first thing he'd ever asked for, so of course we said yes…Is everything okay?” She sounded worried.

Shit. Shit, _shit_ _, **shit!**_ How?! How had he forgotten _that?!?_ It was official, he was the world's worst boyfriend. Stupid potion he thought and shot it a scathing glare.

“... Draco?” Okay, no… that was worried.

“Everything is fine, Granger. I was simply making sure there were no surprises on your end. I'm pleased to find there are not, and as such, I've a bit more to prep for the day, so I'll bid you farewell,” and before she could say another word Draco closed the connection.

“Okay. Okay, think Malfoy,” he mumbled to himself as he paced his workroom, mind flying faster than his Nimbus.

He stopped when his gaze fell upon his coat and a slow, wicked grin spread across his face, while a plan began to form in his mind.

 

~*~

 

Harry was beat. He was so tired he didn't even trust himself to apparate to his flat. His _empty_ flat, he thought grumpily as he trudged down a small side street.

After a month of undercover work all he wanted in the whole, wide world was a hot meal, a shower, and his bed. Not necessarily in that order and preferably with one exceedingly attractive blond in the mix somewhere.

Thoughts of Draco flitted through his head in a manner that had become as natural as breathing. He was brilliant and had managed to completely turn things around for himself and his family. The Malfoy name had risen from the ashes upon Draco's merits and efforts.

Just the image of his boyfriend working away on some obscure brew with his pin-straight locks tied back in a no nonsense tail, some having inevitably escaped to frame Draco's face and soften the hard angles and plains, was enough to bring a soft smile to Harry's face.

Maybe he wasn't as tired as all that after all he grinned ruefully at himself. Alright, change of plans. He’d go home, shower, and then see if Draco might want to come over for dinner.

With that new plan in mind, Harry apparated home, visions of Draco positively dancing in his head.

 

~*~

 

 

Draco looked around, pleased with his efforts. He wasn't sorted into Slytherin for nothing all those years ago. It was quite the clever plan if he did say so himself.

He twitched a bit as he thought of all the favors he'd called in to expedite his stupidly last minute plans. He'd be kicking himself for forgetting the date for months to come, but everything was finally ready. Just as he placed the first note on the table, he herd keys at the door and with a mischievous grin he winked out of sight.

 

~*~

 

As soon as he opened the door, Harry knew something was off because the lights were on and it was very, very clean. Not that it hadn't been clean when he left, but after a month away he expected, at the very least, some dust. He cast a quick detection charm to determine if there were any life signatures and finding none, he cautiously and thoroughly explored his home, but all he found for his troubles was the faint scent of citrus and a letter on his kitchen table tied with a bright red string and his name scrawled in Draco's neat script.

With a small sigh of relief and a fond smile at his boyfriends antics, he set to opening the letter and eating a small snack to quiet his rumbling belly. As he read the note his eyebrows crept ever higher on his head because this was not the simple invite to call upon Draco he'd expected.

“Harry, Harry, of the ministry, How does your garden grow?” With a snort of disbelief he kept reading. “With Golden Snitches, and Quidditch pitches, And pretty little brooms in a row.”

Harry chuckled to himself at the muggle nursery rhyme turned personal, his eyes filled with delight as he continued.

“Be there by seven sharp or miss your next clue, Potter. Find me if you can. Yours, Malfoy.”

With a burst of laughter at this unusually playful side of his boyfriend, he cast a quick glance at the grandfather clock Draco had gifted him a Christmas past. He had just enough time for a quick shower before he needed to be off.

 

~*~

 

Draco decided this was fun as he put the finishing touches on his last clue. As much as he hated to admit it, Pansy's idea of a treasure hunt was a good one _and_ he was having fun.

“Guess I'll be making that perfume she wanted after all,” he mumbled, tying the string just so.

There, perfection.

He snorted at himself, looking around with a wry twist of a smile. If you had told him even just a year ago that he'd be running around Wizarding London doing his very best to get even the smallest smile out of Harry Potter he'd have told you to sod off, and yet, here he was.

And now the hardest part of this entire plan. Waiting for Harry to show up.

 

~*~

 

Harry walked up to the quidditch pitch in the local wizards park where he and Draco played pick up games, something that had become a favored Sunday routine when they were together.Looking around he was struck by how much he'd missed that over the past month. The teasing jests, the casual rivalry, the breathless flirting, sweat glistening as it drizzled down… his gaze was drawn to a flicker over head. A snitch? He looked around curiously, but no one seemed to be playing.

Harry glanced at his watch and noted it was just past seven. He wasn't late so his clue should have been around there somewhere. However, skimming the landscape didn't immediately reveal his reason for being here.

The snitch seemed to take offence at his being distracted from it and buzzed around him once, twice, the third time it zipped over to the fence where Harry's Firebolt stood with a note attached and then flitted out of sight.

“Alright, alright,” he chuckled. “I can take a hint!”

As he walked over to the broom he marveled at how he'd missed it the first time around. Tied to the top with bright red string was his next clue waving in the gentle evening breeze as if to say ‘Here I am!’ As he opened it he was assaulted by the scent and sounds of a restaurant. Puzzled, he read his clue.

“To catch a Snitch or to not catch a Snitch, that is the question! You have five minutes once you mount your broom to catch the snitch and seek your next clue. See you soon? Yours, Malfoy.”

“Well!” With a bark of laughter, Harry shook his head. It seemed his shower would go to a bit of a waste!

He looked into the color drenched sky of sunset. So, Draco wanted to challenge him huh? With a smirk he folded the note and put it with the other in his breast pocket. Alright then!

With a whoop of excitement he grabbed the broom and mounted in one smooth move just as he caught sight of the faint flicker of the snitch.

Game on!

 

~*~

 

Draco tapped his foot impatiently and looked at the display of the clock shop opposite of him. Harry should have been there already. Then as if summoned by his thoughts, with a soft pop, Harry was beside him on the bus stop bench with the snitch in hand; wind blown, disheveled, and smelling so damn good! Like sweat and musk and a scent so richly _Harry_ that Draco had to close his eyes and breathe for a moment just to balance himself.

He opened his eyes to keep from drowning in the wonderful smell of his boyfriend that it seemed he'd desperately miss without quite realizing how much, only to keep drowning; this time in Harry's vibrant, star bright eyes. As Harry reached for him, Draco found himself leaning into their first kiss in a month, for once not giving one bloody damn for who might be staring.

After taking one deep soul searing pull from his lips, leaving them tingling and swollen, Harry leaned in for another, but Draco pulled back panting. He had a plan, damn it!

Harry looked at him, charming and sheepish. “Hullo, Malfoy,” he breathed, licking his lips.

Draco stared as his eyes were drawn to the slow swipe across the lusciousness that had just stolen his breath away before remembering his plan again and clearing his throat.

“Hello, Potter,” he smiled as he stood. “Shall we?” he offered along with his arm.

 

~*~

 

Harry was struck mildly speechless when his very private boyfriend offered him his arm. This was real right? After taking said appendage and subtly pinched himself, Harry deduced that, yes, it was  real. Draco really was walking arm in arm with him down main street. As he became more used to the marvel inducing event he regained enough brain cells to try an attempt at conversation.

“So, where to?” he inquired as his eyes glittered with a joy and excitement he couldn’t quite seem to hide and so he didn't even try, even as his stomach decided to betray how hungry he was.

Draco chuckled and with a sly smirk all he said was “You'll see,” and then clammed up tighter than Gringotts after a robbery.

It didn't matter how much Harry tried to weedle a clue out of him, Draco wouldn't  budge, hiding his secrets behind a sly little smile. So, with a playful pout, Harry subsided and settled for watching where they were walking, thoroughly enjoying just being beside his boyfriend for the first time in a while.

 

~*~

 

Draco watched Harry out of the corner of his eye, watching for the exact moment he figured out where they were. There! Understanding lit up his ridiculously green eyes just before they stop in front of the very first restaurant they ever shared a private meal in.Harry looked to him beaming at the gesture, but little did he know this hunt was far from over.

“I've to use the loo,” Draco said as he released Harry's arm. “Go get our table? It's under your name.”

“Sure!” was the enthusiastic response as Harry's enthusiasm for good food had always been strong and he seemed particularly hungry at that moment.

“Poor Harry,” Draco mused to himself as he angled towards the kitchen and silently promised, “we'll eat soon,” before collecting a basket from a staff member and with a wink apparated away.

 

~*~

 

Harry got distracted from what the hostess was saying when he saw Draco smirk at him and then disappear.

“Mr. Potter?” she waved her hand to get his attention again. When she was sure she had it she continued. “As I was saying, while I don't have a table in reserve I _do_ have a letter for you and a take away.” As she passed over said items she gave him a conspicuous wink. “Have a nice evening, Mr. Potter.” With that she moved onto the next guest in line.

Moving aside, Harry looked at his parcels and with a growling tummy opened the take away first. Upon seeing the delightful cheesy rolls the place was famous for he tucked away three before he could make himself stop and look at the envelop in his hand. With the dangling bright red string it must be another clue. He sighed with a bemused smirk at himself because he should have known this little game wasn't over yet. Munching on the last of the rolls, he opened his next letter.

“Sunsets are red, The ocean is blue. I'm no bloody good at this, Come find me, won't you?”

This one wasn't signed, but there was no doubt who it was from. He laughed out loud attracting the stares of the patrons closest to him, so he gave them a wink, pushed to his feet and with a pop, he was gone.

 

~*~

 

Draco had just finished the final touches on setting up dinner when he felt arms encircling him from behind. He gave a small hum of appreciation, leaning into the arms that held him and looked out over the truly gorgeous view of the ocean at late sunset. The last of the color was fading rapidly allowing the candles he'd set floating to reign supreme over their little slice of beach.

“You know, “ Harry murmured softly, nuzzling his ear. “I'm not letting you go this time.”

Draco shivered into the touch inhaling sharply at the small nip of punishment to the sensitive lobe. His knees wobbled slightly as Harry's tongue quickly came to soothe the minor hurt. He cleared his throat and after swallowing more times than should have been necessary was able to reassure him.

“That was the last of it, promise,” he breathed,head drifting out of the way as Harry's lips continued down the side of his neck, pausing now and then to turn his knees to absolute jelly. With the first strong pulse of his prick, he found the strength to pull away and gesture towards the table set for two. ‘He had a plan’ was starting to become a mantra .

“Shall we eat?” he managed, though his voice came out much to breathily for his liking, but it would have to do.

Trying to subtly adjust himself in his trousers was also proving impossible, so he decided to just it give up. They were alone and if he had to try and hide how Harry's mere presence was affecting him, he might pass out before the third course.

 

~*~

 

All of a sudden Harry wasn't much interested in the food spread out oh so attractively. The pale flush of arousal riding high on Draco's cheeks was so much more enticing than food and his twitching prick agreed with him, but a loud rumble from his gut said otherwise.

He ducked his head as a red flush stained his cheeks. “Uh, yeah, let's eat,” he gave Draco a sheepish grin and finally noticed his surroundings outside of Draco's immediate vicinity.

It was a beautiful location in a secluded cove of a seemingly deserted beach. A dinner for two, lit by candlelight was set back out of the wind and it only took him a moment to recognize the location. This was where he'd finally found the courage to kiss Draco for the first time.Harry gazed at Draco with adoration swimming in his eyes as they took a seat.

“Not that I'm not thoroughly enjoying being spoiled,” Harry paused as he lifted the lid off his food revealing all his favorites, then tossed a carelessly charming smile of thanks at his boyfriend as he asked, “But what's the occasion?”

 

~*~

 

Draco blinked in surprise, not sure he'd heard correctly. Did Harry not know what day it was?

“You don't know?” He raised a disbelieving eyebrow and set about pouring the wine he'd chilled.

He let loose a surprised burst of laughter at the startled look shot his way over cheeks stuffed with food. Shaking his head Draco had to wonder at the absolute irony of their situation. As the cheery sound faded away into the night, he decided to have a bit of fun at Harry's expense.

Picking up his wine and putting on his best crestfallen face he looked up through his lashes. “You mean…you forgot?” he asked, adding a slight tremble to his words.

As Harry's eyes widened in panic, Draco almost felt bad. Almost. The thrill of seeing how much it mattered to Harry that he had forgotten something that might mean something to Draco was breathtaking and really brought home just how much he loved the man sitting before him.

 

~*~

 

Harry was so fucked. His mind whirled as he tried to recall what important thing he might have forgotten. It couldn't be Draco's birthday, that had passed already, they'd…wait.

With a snort it dawned on him what day it was and all of the shenanigans and special little gestures of the day took on new meaning. He reached into his coat and pulled out the snitch he'd caught earlier that evening with a grin.

Watching as Draco's features smoothed into something more along the lines of smug instead of the borderline distraught they had affected only moments before, Harry had to chuckle to himself. How had he managed to forget his own birthday?

“You sly git,” he snickered affectionately, reaching over to catch Draco's hand and pressed a small kiss over the trapped digits as he smiled at his boyfriends pleased expression.

“All of this, just for my birthday?”

Draco kept looking at him, seemingly waiting for him to continue. When Harry didn't, a light flush dusted the tops of his ears, the fair skin giving away his disappointment more clearly than his face. Alarmed, Harry tried hard to think of what else there might be, but after coming up blank he sighed, “Okay, I give. What else have I forgotten?”

 

~*~

 

Draco was extraordinary embarrassed. Damn his pale complexion! The flush was extending down the back of his neck and he was finding it hard to look at Harry. This should not be a big deal! Shaking his head at himself he tried to deflect.

“What do you mean, what else?” He tried to smirk. “Isn't it enough that you forgot the day of your birth?”

At that Harry just looked determined, eyes glinting in that way that meant he was not going to let it go and Draco groaned softly. It was so unfair. How was he supposed to think of a way around sounding like a soppy sixteen year old girl when Harry was looking at him with that look on his face? It was already hard enough just being near him without throwing himself at him. With a strong throb, his treacherous prick agreed wholeheartedly.

“There's obviously something,” Harry rumbled, voice deep and low as he used the hand in his to keep the squirming Slytherin from slipping away from the table. “And I can't celebrate it if I don't know what it is.” With that he once again dropped kisses on Draco's captive knuckles.

Harry was devastatingly handsome, though how anyone could be that attractive and not know how blasted effective it was, particularly with that determined glint in his eye, was beyond Draco. Wrenching his gaze away from the swirling depths of green that were trying to drag him in with their determined concern he heaved a sigh of defeat. If they were going to have any hope of staying on time with his plans for the evening…

“...it’sthedayyouaskedmeout..." Draco winced as the flush of embarrassment spread across his entire upper body.

 

~*~

 

At first Harry couldn't make heads nor tails of the softly rushed garble of words that spilled out of Draco and judging by the set of his shoulders and the glances he kept getting out of the corner of his boyfriend's eye Draco hoped it would stay that way. However, the longer he let his mind worry at it the clearer it became and the more delighted Harry was. He glanced at the snitch on the table, remembering this day last year. Looking up at Draco's rigid posture all he could think was that he’d managed to snag the cutest boyfriend in the world.With a reckless grin, he pulled Draco up from the table and drew him close.

“Our anniversary then,” he whispered, as a deep throaty chuckle was pulled from him when Draco turned a red to almost rival the sunset they had enjoyed. “I may have forgotten what day it is, but I will never forget the best birthday present I ever received.” Draco gave him a startled look at that, disbelief setting thick in his beloved gray eyes.

“The day you finally said yes to a date with me is one of my most treasured memories,” he sighed, lips brushing along bright red cheeks. With he confession still lingering in the air he dipped his head and caught Draco in the third mind bendingly steamy kiss of the night.

 

~*~

 

The instant Harry's lip touched his, Draco forgot about being embarrassed. He forgot about his plans. Hell, he forgot his own bloody _name!_

He groaned, low and gutterel, as Harry's tongue slid along the seam of his lips all but demanding entry. As he acquiesced, sliding his own out to dance with the slick intruder, he felt more than heard Harry growl in desire as he was pulled close and tight to Harry's body.

As delicious shocks of need traveled throughout his limbs, Draco was thoroughly disgusted at his body's need to breathe. Coming up for air inspired a grumble of discontent causing Harry to move his attention to the sensitive flesh of his neck, particularly the sweet spot he had found the last time they'd fooled around, and he abused its power to the fullest.

Just as the fog of pleasure was washing away the last of his reason, Draco spied the brightly wrapped parcel of Harry's birthday present. He remembered his plan in a rush and with a grunt managed to find the tenacity to, once again, push Harry gently away.

“N...not yet,” he panted with eyes slightly glazed over and cheeks ruddy with passion.

 

~*~

 

With a low whimper of frustration and a herculean level of strength Harry managed to pull his questing lips away from Draco's sublime form, but in doing so all he accomplished was grinding their lower bodies together and proving that Draco wanted him just as much.

“Okay, okay…” Licking his lips as he stared at where he had apparently started removing Draco's button down and the tantalizing patch of skin on display. “Ummmm, why?”

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head, he was obviously still not quite thinking straight. He giggled at himself wondering if he'd ever thought straight. He leaned back, settling onto his own feet more. Okay, that was better, he thought. Being in less physical contact with Draco helped his ability to think even as it made him a bit cold.

“Sorry, Love. I'll try to control myself better,” he shivered in recent tangible memory. “You are just so blasted beautiful.”

Draco stilled next to him. “What?” he breathed with wide eyes.

“What, what?” Harry asked, distracted by the way the candlelight glittered in his turbulent grey gaze.

“What did you just say?” It was whispered as if to not scare away small animals.

“That you're beautiful?” he grinned at Draco adoringly as he ducked a distracted swat towards his head.

“No, before that, you pratt.” Draco was gazing at him as if he held all the answers in the world.

It took him a moment, but he wasn't that slow. With soft eyes Harry looked at his boyfriend and slowly slid one hand into his hair and the other around Draco's waist.

“Love. I said Love.”

 

~*~

 

Where had all the air gone? Draco was sure it was around somewhere. With a cough he thought he might even remember how to breathe it.

“And what do you mean by that?” He tried for nonchalant, he really did, but the horrifying little squeak at the end of that all important question betrayed how important it was to him.

And gods, but the way Harry was looking at him was almost enough to shatter what strained self control he had left. He watched as Harry's soft smile turned beatific.

“I mean, Draco Malfoy...” He was caressing the back of his neck and it felt so distractingly good. “I love you. Have for awhile now.” Harry ended this deceptively simple confession with a lopsided smile.

 

~*~

 

Wow. If he'd have known it'd do this, Harry would have confessed his love much sooner. Draco was a beautiful man even at the worst of times, but right then? He was the most stunning creature Harry had ever laid eyes on and he was acutely aware of how grateful he was that this was his alone to behold.

The pure delight and absolute joy streaming from Draco would have fueled the most powerful patronus* ever known to wizardkind. He was breathtaking and was successfully detangling himself from the embrace quiet despite Harry's best efforts.

“Let me go, you oaf!” Draco positively giggled, slapping playfully at questing hands. “I have something for you!” he laughed as he managed to dance away.

He watched as the blond man strode over to a brightly wrapped present and proceeded to openly ogle his arse as Draco bent at the hips to retrieve it.

The coy little flick of eyes his way let him know that he was being gifted this particular show on purpose and he had to adjust himself as Draco stood oh so slowly. Damn, but there was not enough bloody room in his denims!

 

~*~

 

Draco smirked in satisfaction. Harry was watching his every move like a man dying of thirst and only Draco held the key to water. He hefted the present and turned on his heel to face his most important person.

“Here.” He gave a sidelong glance at their interrupted dinner and grinned.

“This was supposed to happen after dinner, but- Bugger it! Happy Birthday Harry.” Draco made sure their fingers brushed as he passed over the parcel letting it go with a wink and a toss of his hair, idly wondering where the tie had got to.

As he watched Harry carefully open the pretty red paper, Draco found himself holding his breath. He hoped Harry would understand what he was trying to say.

 

~*~

 

Looking up at Draco from his perch on the table's edge, it was clear that this was a very important gift. He chuckled at the color choice, red seemed to be an ongoing theme of the night.

Once opened, it was a slim box about the size of a wand. Puzzled, he lifted the lid and inside found a folded piece of paper similar to the clues he'd been receiving all night. He pulled out the white rectangle, glancing up and smiling slightly as Draco kept shifting his weight, which was the only outward sign of impatience.

Upon reading the letter Harry was stunned and looked at Draco with wide eyes.

 

“Huh? _I...but....you...How?”_ he stuttered to a stop. Taking a deep breath he exclaimed, “How did you get me, and apparently yourself, a month's vacation?” He paused to read some more. “To the destination of my choice?!?”

 

~*~

 

Draco was grinning so hard he thought he might split his face open.

“We Malfoy’s have our ways, Potter,” he sniffed in feigned superiority, but the grin at Harry's bewilderment spoiled the effect.

He yelped as Harry snagged him around the waist and spun them in circles, leaving him breathless and glowing from a gift well received as he thought he could get used to this.

“Draco, Love, you're wonderful!” Harry exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Glad to see you catching on, Potter.” He just couldn't stop grinning, Harry's enthusiasm being infectious.

Draco paused and breathing deep took Harry's face into his hands, then while looking into the joy soaked depths of his eyes professed, “I love you, too,” and kissed him with every shred of love he could muster.

One thing was sure, Draco thought just before he could no longer think of anything but the man in front of him. Giving the ‘gift of time’ was going to become even more of a habit than it already was. And with that, he let Harry pull him into the first wonderful night of many.

 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! If you liked it, I'd love to know! ^-^ 
> 
> Have a wonderful *place slection of time here*!


End file.
